


The Client is Always Right

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Name Calling, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, Wedding Ring Kink, inappropriate relations between lawyer and client, you're charlie's divorce lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Charlie comes to your office after a divorce hearing to...congratulate you on a job well done ;)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 5





	The Client is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> just a charlie oneshot! :)
> 
> enjoy!

“Can I come in?”  
You jumped a little at his deep voice, nose too buried in legal paperwork to even notice that he’d come into your office.  
You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”  
He closed the door behind him before walking behind your chair, bending down to leave light kisses on your neck.  
“You look good sitting behind this desk.” He chuckled against your neck. “You play the part well, Y/N. Young, successful, professional divorce attorney. But I know what you really are, I know what you really like.”  
You shivered. “And what is that, Mr. Barber?”  
He smirked. “You want a married man with a big cock to fuck you on this desk because deep down, you’re just a filthy little whore.”  
You gasped at his filthy words. You loved it when he talked like that.  
“Mmm…are you offering your services?”  
He growled lowly into your ear. “Think of it as a sort of tip for your work at the settlement today.”  
You yelped as he grabbed you out of your chair and pushed you down onto the desk. He took your place in the chair and began kneading your ass and teasing the skin of your thighs with his hands.  
“You look so fuckable in these little pantsuits. Seeing you walk around that conference room today, ass and tits bouncing with each step…fuck. All I wanted to do was bend you over and fuck you right there on that table in front of everyone.”  
He suddenly slapped your ass and your hips jolted forward as you moaned. He stood up and pressed his hardening erection into your backside.  
“See what little sluts like you do to married men like me? No wonder you became a divorce attorney, you just wanted to get fucked by married men, huh?”  
He grabbed your neck with his left hand, pressing the metal of his wedding band into the skin. “You wanted to feel the cold metal of broken promises on your neck as they pounded you hard, isn’t that right Y/N?”  
You moaned softly, breath catching as he pulled you back roughly until your backside meets his crotch. He bent down to whisper in your ear,  
“I’m gonna give you everything that your little whore cunt desires. I’m gonna fucking destroy you on top of this desk, you know that?” He smirked and thrusted his hips against you.  
“Can’t wait to bury my big cock into your filthy cunt. I’ll bet that it’s already dripping wet at the thought of my married cock inside of it, fucking it so good.”  
You gasped loudly as his foot came to the inside of your ankle, pushing it out so that your legs were spread wide. He pushed your skirt up over your hips and played with the lace waistband on your thong before his fingers trailed down to your covered core. He groaned at the feeling of warmth and wetness already emitting from it.  
“Oh, it seems as though I was right.” He pulled the crotch portion away before letting it slap back onto your folds, causing you to yelp as he then quickly yanked them down your legs. His fingers immediately made contact with your bare wetness.  
“So wet already. Tell me, Y/N, how long have you wanted this?”  
“S-Since you first came into my office.”  
He smirks and smacks your folds with his palm.  
“Good girl. How many times have you thought of me coming in here and claiming you right on this desk?”  
You groaned. “S-So many times, Mr. Barber. I know it’s wrong to think of my clients that way, but I couldn’t help myself.”  
He lets out a soft growl. “You’re so naughty, Y/N. Thinking about a client, a married client, like that. Almost as wrong as me thinking about my divorce lawyer in that way…”  
“You’ve thought of me?” You asked, a small smile on your face.  
“It felt so wrong, so dirty. Not only are you my lawyer but you’re also younger than me. I felt like a fucking pervert stroking my cock to the thought of you, felt like a fucking teenager again.”  
You bit your lip, not believing that you were even asking this question. “Did you ever fuck Nicole while thinking about me?”  
He grunted as he pushed his hips into your backside once more. “Shit, Y/N. What a filthy mind you have.”  
He pulled away and you heard the sounds of his pants hitting the ground before you heard the sound of skin slapping. He grunted as he jerked himself off vigorously and soon after you felt his tip lining up with your entrance. He bent down, hot breath hitting your neck.  
He whispered, “You’re all I ever think about, Y/N.”  
He pushed in all the way, groaning loudly as you yelped. He gave you a moment to adjust before he started pounding into you at an unforgiving pace.  
“Fucking shit, you’re tight.” He grunted as he thrusted into you. “Such a good cunt for my cock, squeezing me so tight. You like taking my big fat married cock?”  
“Y-Y-Yes! Oh Charlie, you’re s-so big!” You breathed out.  
He snarled. “Fucking whore, letting me fuck you right on your desk where anyone could see you. Do you want them to know, Y/N? Do you want them to know how much of a little cockslut you are for my cock?”  
You couldn’t speak anymore, only noises came out as he pounded you into the wooden surface. He resumed his brutal pace for a little while before bending forward to wrap his hand around your neck, pressing the metal of his wedding ring into your skin and pulling you up so that your back was arched off the desk.  
He squeezed harder with each thrust as you whimpered with pleasure.  
“C-Charlie! Fuck!” You managed to breathe out.  
“Yeah, you like this? Like my big dick pounding into you while I choke you with my wedding ring? Such a dirty little slut, getting fucked by a married man…but you fucking like it, don’t you?”  
You tried to speak but you couldn’t get any words out. Suddenly, he stopped all movements, bending over even further to talk into your ear.  
“When a client asks you a question, you better fucking answer it.” He whispered with a smirk.  
“Y-Yes, sir. I like everything you’re doing, it feels so good. Please keep going.” You said quietly.  
He huffed and resumed his brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping soon overtaking the room once more. He let go of your neck and brought his fingers to your mouth.  
“Suck my fingers. I want you to take my fucking wedding ring in your whore mouth and make sure that you know just how dirty you are.”  
You whimpered before wrapping your lips around his fingers, making sure to include his ring finger, and sucked on them. He groaned at the sensation as he began slowly pushing them further into your mouth in time with his inward thrusts.  
He growled, “What do you think your coworkers would say if they saw you like this being fucked against your desk by a married client with his ring in your mouth, huh? What about your boss, he’s married too, right? What would he think if he walked in here and saw you like this, getting thoroughly fucked in your office? Bet he’d want your whore cunt around his cock too. But no. You’re my little slut. No one else can fuck your cunt as good as I can, isn’t that right Y/N?”  
You nodded your head but he quickly removed his fingers from your mouth and pushed you back down onto the desk roughly.  
“Say it. Say that mine is the only cock for your filthy cunt. Say that my cock has ruined all other cocks for you and how you’ll never be satisfied with anyone else inside you.”  
You moaned loudly. “Yes, Charlie! Your cock is the only one for me! You feel so good in me, no one can ever fuck me as good as you! I’m so close Charlie, fuck.”  
He growled and bucked his hips up into you even quicker as he felt your walls pulse around his length.  
“Me too, Y/N. Can’t take much more of your delicious cunt squeezing me like this.”  
His hands came back down to your waist, pulling you backwards off the desk as he sat in your chair. His mouth came to your ear once more.  
“Ride me until you cum. Wanna feel your walls clench around me, squeeze the cum out of me.”  
You gasped as he bucked his hips up into you, squeezing your hips tight while helping you bounce up and down on his length. He grunted with each stroke as he got closer and closer to the edge. After establishing a rhythm, his hand snaked down your body to your clit, where he pressed the metal of his wedding band against the sensitive nub.  
You moaned. “Oh, fuck Charlie!”  
“Does my ring feel good on your clit, Y/N? Are you gonna cum because of my wedding ring rubbing you? Dirty whore. I bet you are, you’re so close. Come on my cock while I rub your clit with my ring.”  
Your hand quickly came to muffle your screams as you clenched around him, falling over the edge. His hips became erratic and began to stutter as he bit down on your shoulder as he released himself into you. His hips kept bucking up into you, fucking his release deep inside of you before falling back against the chair and running his hands through his hair. You rode your high out before your body went limp, falling back against his chest as you both caught your breath. His hand came up to gently roll over your clothed nipple as his lips came to leave light kisses on your neck.  
Once the feeling in your muscles came back, you got up and whined at the loss of his length in you before pulling your underwear back up and straighten your skirt out. He stood up and bent over to pull his pants back up and buckle his belt back up.  
You bent over the desk to straighten out all the papers before he slapped your ass and you shrieked, turning around to mock-hit him on the chest.  
“You’re a naughty boy, Mr. Barber.” You smirked.  
He bit his lip. “You better stop talking like that or else I might have to fuck you again.”  
You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and pulled his ear to your lips. You placed a gentle kiss behind his ear before whispering,  
“Maybe that’s exactly what I want.”  
He shuddered and backed you into the desk so you were now sitting on it and began kissing your lips.  
Needless to say, he did not leave the office until after dark.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
